


Finally Feels Like Spring

by karaburrito



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaburrito/pseuds/karaburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faile and Perrin take a day off with Gaul, Bain, and Chiad. (post-AMoL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Feels Like Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel/gifts).



Faile settled into the familiar rhythm, urging her mount faster. A thin golden crown rested on her brow, and her long hair whipped behind her in the wind, unbound and flying free. She had missed being able to ride without a destination in mind, on the open plains.

Faile, now Queen of Saldaea, and her husband Perrin, along with a small guard made of the Aiel spear wielders Gaul, Chiad, and Bain, had traveled to the Plain of Lances near what used to be the Blight the morning two days earlier to oversee the training of the Saldaea’s newest recruits. And, hopefully, to get away from the various nobles that were vying for Faile’s favor, now that their connections to Saldaea’s previous ruler were useless. Faile was looking to rebuild what had been lost in Tarmon Gai’don. A great deal of well-trained men had perished in the name of the Light, and just because the Dragon’s Peace held so far didn’t mean Faile was willing to let Saldaea go without the bare minimum of an army.

The training was going well. Well enough that they had decided to spend a day relaxing. Faile slowed her mare, letting her walk to the crest of a small hill. Perrin’s stallion Stepper trotted up from behind. The midafternoon sun warmed their faces, and the light wind held the scent of new growth. The plains were alive, again.

Faile turned to Perrin and reached between their horses to gently touch his arm. She smiled, then heeled her horse into motion as Bain, on foot as always, caught up to them. Gaul and Chiad waited at the bottom of the hill, talking beneath the shade of a small pavilion, where freshly prepared food sat on a low table and two servants in blue awaited the arrival of Faile, Perrin, and Bain. Gaul rose from a cushion on the floor of the pavilion and met them just outside. Perrin dismounted, and handed Stepper’s reins to one of the servants. Perrin smiled warmly at Gaul as he passed. Gaul approached Bain, and softly brushed her fingers with his own.

Faile took Perrin’s hand, and stepped towards the pavilion. “Come now, husband. Let us eat, and share this shade with our friends.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
